Prissy
by BondSlave
Summary: Rufus has been very good while Sephiroth has been away in Kalm, and now that he is back Sephiroth thinks Rufus should be rewarded for his good behavior. PRT TWO OF BONDSLAVE'S YAOI LIST CHALLANGE.


**Authors Note: This is part two of my yaoi list challenge. Woot! Still for Rosecleer and Sy-niichan. **

**PAIRING: SephirothxRufus**

**WORD: Prissy**

**RATING: NC-17**

* * *

PRISSY

* * *

A groan escaped him. An evil grin plastered itself across Sephiroth's face as he pinned the blond against the soft plush covers of the large round bed. He could just picture the alcohol swirling through the other's veins, making him dizzy and overly excitable. The alcohol in his own veins was already being taken over by the mako running through his veins. Sephiroth bowed his head and nipped at the blonds earlobe. "What do you say we play with handcuffs tonight?" He whispered, flicking his tongue out and running it across the shell of the blonds ear causing him to moan and tremble with want. Sephiroth did not blame the nineteen-year-old, after all it had been a good four months since they had seen each other, Sephiroth having been sent away to Kalm for some ridiculous mission that could have been easily done by an underling.

* * *

Upon returning from Kalm Sephiroth had arranged a time frame of two hours with the Turk Commander and his little drones to allow him a space to visit the blond, after all being the secret lover of the President's son was dangerous business. Tseng had agreed to two hours but no longer and had assigned Reno to deal with the cameras all along the executive floor, throwing the footage into a loop so it appeared that nothing was at all amiss. Once it had been confirmed Sephiroth had made his way towards the Vice Presidents private quarters. Rufus had been more than happy to see him, the two sharing a heated and passionate kiss. Sephiroth had playfully teased the blond while asking him if he'd been _good_ while he'd been away. Rufus had whimpered at the teasing and confirmed that he had in fact been good. He had not tasted a drop of alcohol or any illegal drugs nor had he even looked at a honey bee…which Sephiroth knew must have taken all of the younger mans self control. But being very proud of his lovers _clean _four months Sephiroth had agreed to drink with him. One thing led to another and soon both men found themselves upon the large bed with an hour and thirty-six minutes remaining.

* * *

Rufus groaned. He had consumed quite a bit more alcohol than the silver-haired general and was obviously affected, unfortunately his tolerance was not as high as the generals. He gazed at his lover through heavy lidded and glassy eyes mimicking the wicked grin. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around the other mans neck. "Perfect." He muttered craning his neck and placing his lips against the others throat. Rufus felt his arms lifted above his head and heard a distinct 'click'. Sephiroth rocked his hips, his right hipbone rubbing against the bulge in the blond's pants. Rufus attempted to suppress a groan but failed horribly. Sephiroth smirked leaned down and captured the blond's lips, his tongue sliding into the others mouth as another groan attempted escape but was gobbled up greedily by the generals waiting lips. Their tongues sparred for dominance for several moments before Rufus gave up and permitted Sephiroth the dominance he absolutely demanded. Rufus did not mind being dominated by the larger, older man; in fact he welcomed it openly. Sephiroth was Rufus's first after all…or at least his first male lover and no doubt his last. If Rufus knew one thing it was: Don't fuck with the general.

He knew that if he so much as found another lover no doubt his lover and himself would end up dead…or at least seriously handicapped. Rufus was a little sad by the fact he would not remember the evening by morning.

Sephiroth glanced at the clock on the beside table. He had forty-five minutes left. He sighed. _Time flies when you are having fun. _He thought woefully to himself before turning his attention back to the squirming blond beneath him. He had taken his sweet time turning Rufus Shinra into the masterpiece that now lay beneath him. He had not only cuffed the blond's hands above his head, but he'd also managed the strap the blonds legs down. Throw in a gag and a small vibrating dildo up the blonds tight ass and a cock-ring and Sephiroth would have lovingly called Rufus a priceless work of art. "Pity our time is flying by so quickly." Sephiroth said quietly leaning down and easily pulling the vibrator out of the other man's ass. Rufus groaned at the emptieness left behind from the dildo before turning his glassy blue eyes down to his slightly abused cock. He than looked at the green eyed man and whimpered. Sephiroth chuckled. "Soon little pet, soon." He whispered placing a quick kiss on the others sweaty forehead before sitting up and swiftly removing his clothes. Once stripped, clothes laying forgotten at the end of the bed with Rufus's Sephiroth once again climbed over the other man. Rufus groaned at the sight of the general's nude form. He had always been highly impressed if not slightly intimidated by the older mans size. The image of the large ten inch cock sliding into him and slamming him into the mattress caused a painfully un-obtainable orgasm to rack the blonds loins. Rufus groaned, eyes closed nostrils flaring slightly as he trembled, momentarily unable to hold up his own head. Once the wave passed he looked up at the other man. Sephiroth crawled up his body, leaning over him, silver hair framing their faces gracefully. "Will you scream?"

Rufus gave him what he hoped was a questioning look. "If I remove the gag. Will you scream?"

The blond trembled, closing his eyes. It was well known Sephiroth was a bit of a masochist himself but also enjoyed the screams of others…which was no doubt why he was so damn good at his job. The blond nodded quickly, very eager to feel the kisses that would ease his aching jaw. Sephiroth smiled and removed the gag.

Rufus worked his jaw a bit before sighing.

"Fuck Seph…."

"I know it's uncomfortable, but there just isn't any fun in it if one of us isn't uncomfortable." Sephiroth paused before smirking. "Well, fun for me anyway. Don't be a priss." He added leaning down and kissing the blond gently, sliding his tongue into the welcoming mouth and rubbing the others teeth and cheeks in a comforting way.

Once the kiss was broken Sephiroth eased himself between the others legs, searching for just the right angle for penitration. If he wasn't careful--due to Rufus being tied down--he could easily tear the blonds rectal canal; and that was something he did not want to do. Not because blood bothered him or pain for that matter…but more the questions it would lead to. Once he'd found the perfect angle he leaned forward, pressing his naked chest against the blonds sweaty, trembling form and easing his hips forward. He met only a little resistance before the head of his engorged organ was enveloped in tight heat. Sephiroth breathed sharply through his nose before easing all the way in. Once he was enveloped completely he kindly removed the cock ring. He knew Rufus wouldn't be able to handle much and neither could he. He'd been hard and aching the entire time he'd been turning the blond into a work of art and now all he wanted was release.

Sephiroth eased out before thrusting back in, having already memorized the location of the blond's prostate was easily able to hit the sensitive organ with each and every thrust. Rufus groaned and moaned loudly, trying and failing to meet the generals thrust due to this tied down form, but that was okay, he knew the general didn't need his help. Soon Sephiroth was pounding mercilessly into him, hands gripping his hips hard, silver hair tickling his chest and stomach. The blond clawed at the air, handcuffs digging sharply into his thin wrists. Sephiroth, feeling the tightening overwhelming sensation in his lower abdomen bit down sharply at the junction of the blonds neck and shoulder letting a low growl escape him as he came into the blond with several hard, sharp unsteady thrusts. His slitted pupils dilated to nearly a roundness that would have made his eyes almost appear normal.

Rufus let out a cry of pain and pleasure as he felt the others teeth sink into his flesh and seed fill his bowls, the mixed sensations sending him over the edge. His cry escalated to a scream, his orgasm violently wracking his body with intense pleasure.

* * *

_Five minutes. _Sephiroth thought as he straightened his leather coat with a few well placed tugs and a quick brush, glancing over his shoulder towards the blond upon the bed. Rufus, no untied, lay curled up on his side sleeping soundly. Sephiroth smiled and did not move for a moment as a gentle tap on the door signaled it was time for him to leave. The blond's wrists were bruised as were his hips and he had a rather nasty looking red spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder, but all in all he seemed sated and peaceful as he slept. Sephiroth turned away and headed for the door. He exited the room pausing several feet out and glancing to his right. Reno, the second in command of the Turks leaned against the wall.

"You have three minutes to get your ass in the elevator and off this floor. The cameras will be going back into live mode soon."

Sephiroth nodded and headed down the hall.

"I suggest you have Tseng check in on Rufus in a few hours. He will need some attention."

"Didn't Tseng tell you not to leave any marks?"

A wicked grin crossed the generals lips as he caught the elevator and leaved an obviously irked Turk behind.

* * *

**Authors Note: I've never written this pairing before…but for a first attempt I gotta say I'm liking it. This idea's been in my head for awhile now. In fact it's kept me up at night on several occasions. **


End file.
